


Roll and Flow of Love

by VegabondGloria



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuties, Developing Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Post-Canon, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: And maybe it was then he realized what he was scared of. His mouth ran dry and his chest suddenly ached, yet he began to smile. Eyes closed and he bowed his head slightly. What a stupid, stupid fear. It was perhaps even worse than his phobia regarding Terrors.





	Roll and Flow of Love

It had gotten worse over the years and he couldn’t help but feel awkward about the whole thing. Childhood friends falling in love with one another was something that happened often, right? And yet every time he got too deep in his thoughts, he realized how strange it felt knowing that he’d gone from seeing Mae as someone he was just perpetually stuck with to someone he couldn’t live without.

Even with wet pink hair plastered to her shoulders and the hem of her skirts soaked by seawater, she looked beautiful in the afternoon sunlight. The gentle waves lapped against her bare calves while she waded through clear waters and it was everything he could do to not to yell at her to _get back on the damn beach_ so they could study like they promised Nomah. Just because they had been given a week-long break from their exhausting duties at the priory did not mean they could spend it playing around all day.

Ah, but what did Mae care? She’d passed her final test as a student mage with flying colors and was now respectfully referred to as _Sister Mae of Mila’s Divine Ocean_. Granted that the high priestess of Mila’s Temple had already honored her with the right to wield a sword as a holy warrior of the now incredibly disorganized faith, but Mae had fretted that the other mages at the priory would alienate her out of _misplaced respect_ for her accomplishments. As a result, she’d insisted she undertake her magic trials like everyone else and that she not be referred to by any fancy titles until she graduated under specifications that didn’t include _killing gods_.

Boey watched her with trained amber eyes while she kept up her games with the water. There were secrets in the sand at her feet that—if she was lucky—could potentially be sold for money that she could send to her parents. The question lay in whether she could find them and reach down to claim them before the waves rolled in and knocked her over. It was funny really; he’d often expect her to express disappointment when she reached down into the water only to find that the shimmering object she’d spotted was a worthless _pebble or shell_ , but she’d grin anyway and tuck it into the bag slung over her shoulder. Then again, Mae had a talent for remaining upbeat even in the most depressing situations. It was that kind of personality had kept him going all through their journey together.

Mae’s smile was a gift to the earth. He knew it was another thing he loved about her, but he wasn’t keen on expressing it. There were a lot of things he wanted to tell her that he felt too embarrassed to say. Or rather, it didn’t feel right to shower her in outright _praise and compliments_ because he felt so much more comfortable with their daily verbal spars. Was it right to hide his admiration and the true intensity of his feelings for her though? People who loved each other were supposed to constantly affirm their respect and devotion for one another. At least that’s what his father had once said while they were carrying his catch to the market for coin.

He drew his legs up to his chest, still watching and still thinking. Gods, if he’d just throw off his boots and cape he could run into the water and experience the carefreeness Mae knew so well. It didn’t matter if his trousers and robes got soaked; at least he could grin, take her by the hands, and drag her through the shallows laughing and letting go of his inhibitions. They could trip and fall into the water, spitting and snickering and accusing the other of being a total klutz before standing, drawing close, and embracing tightly. And maybe, if the mood felt right and they leaned in slightly…

…Okay, now his thought process sounded like that of a lovesick moron. Except, as he knew, he pretty much _was_ one. Fingers dug into the folds of his clothes and his lips pulled back in a tight frown as frustration dripped bit by bit into his bloodstream.

He knew he was in love. He knew she was in love with him. Why couldn’t he be open about how much he loved her if that was the case? Was he just _scared_ of something? If so, what was it?

He lifted his head and only realized then that Mae was staring at him. Bent over with her hands in the water, her expression was one of concern with a sad frown painting her lips. Slowly, she began to rise—dark red eyes remaining locked with his amber ones—until she was standing up upright, her hands at her side and the rolling waves wrapping around her legs.

“ _Boey, are you okay?_ ”  Her words were muffled by the roar of the tides, but he saw how her lips moved and just _knew._

And maybe it was then he realized what he was scared of. His mouth ran dry and his chest suddenly ached, yet he began to smile. Eyes closed and he bowed his head slightly. What a stupid, _stupid_ fear. It was perhaps even worse than his phobia regarding _Terrors_.

“I’m all right,” he finally said, looking up and giving her a bright grin despite his throat’s protest at him speaking at all. “Just thinking about you and how grateful I am that you’re such a pain in my rear.”

What was once concern twisted into an angry pout. “What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Mae asked shifting her weight. The sunlight reflecting off the water caught in her eyes and Boey swore he saw a different kind of magic there, one that he was quite happy to indulge in as he kicked off his boots and tore off his cape.

“I don’t know to be honest,” he stood up, heat rising to his cheeks as he jogged towards the water. Mae’s smile was returning—less by his words and more by his approach. “I’m still figuring out this whole love thing and you’re not helping.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally bad word barf about how beautiful Mae is feat. Boey I'm sorry


End file.
